Still
by lizteroid
Summary: They got walked in on...S6, spoilery perhaps.


Walking in on them may have been the best thing he could have ever done. In the past several years of marriage to the redhead, Orson had not once ever doubted her in staying faithful to him, but since she'd received mysterious text messages, her attitude had changed and countless presents had cropped out of nowhere, he'd then begun to doubt on her marital vows, those some seven years previous to this. He looked over the scene before him, as the maid had said they were embraced together. That same maid who'd had an argument with Bree revolving around adultery, sneaking around behind a spouses back and rolling around in some motel bed linen, not that it was linen in this motel…but the point was, that maid had betrayed Bree like she had betrayed her own husband, and now it was clear to him.

Looking over her shoulder, frozen in her birthday suit surplus of a bra, Bree saw her husband standing in the door as she straddled Karl's thighs, his hand in her hair while her's placed on his shoulders, helped her to balance as she ground against his hips, giving them both the pleasure they were seeking. Her moaning suddenly stopped as with her bodily motions, yet Karl continued to groan and grunt until he finally realised they had an audience. Neither of the three could believe what was happening; Orson that his wife was cheating with her friends' ex husband, Karl that Orson had managed to find them and get into the room, and Bree that she had been caught with another man by her husband, whom she didn't really love anymore.

Orson stood there motionless as he took in the scene, watching how Bree's eyes turned from filled with lust to pain as she wouldn't find her climax to then remorse that he had found her doing the dirty in this…dirty motel room on sheets that actually didn't happen to be dirty Orson noted. Then he realised that the sheets were brand new, Bree had gone out to buy new sheets for the occasion of screwing the lawyer! Now he knew why Bree was always wanting him gone and she wasn't so keen on the idea of him staying after he'd been threatened by that…thug on the rooftop, sure Orson had been ruffed up a bit, but he'd over-exaggerated when he said he'd been almost strangled, he just wanted Bree to care again, which of course, she didn't.

And now seeing Bree with another man, Orson couldn't help it…he raised that gun from his pocket, one of Bree's, he didn't have a license for it, to shoot it. He saw his wife's eyes widen as the barrel was pointed at her lover, and Karl looked to Orson, trying to back himself and Bree away from Orson's crazed expression, holding onto his wife still as Bree reached for her dress, inching slowly backwards from both men. Luckily the first shot Orson fired was blank, though with the small popping of the gun, Karl and Bree both almost jumped from their skins, though the next tip of the safety trigger was done, the gun aimed at Karl once more, and Orson knew this time that this bullet was a shooter.

"Orson…don't…." Bree said, fearing for Karl's life.

"Maybe you should think before you let him between your legs Bree…"

The redhead looked up at Orson, her mouth open slightly as she heard him say that, "What the hell is wrong with you?! We were getting a divorce, so I'm moving on!"

"While you're still married to me" Orson hissed.

"Orson, I don't love you…" Bree sighed, looking down, to Karl and then to Orson.

And then he shot. It all happened so fast and yet in slow motion. First the shot. Then the scream from Bree. Orson's sneer as he saw Karl's body careen backwards from Bree with the impact of the bullet piercing through the skin of his torso. Bree saw the seeping of blood gathering at the wound before it began to trickle down Karl's chest, leaving the scarlet trail of death behind it. She glared to Orson, and then looked back to Karl, trying in vain to save him.

"What the hell have you done?!" she hissed, tears sparkling in her eyes, as she pressed her hand down over Karl's flesh wound, to compress it and prevent the bleeding.

"It needed to be done…" Orson said deadpan.

"No, it did not! Karl hang on, please…"

Karl looked to Bree and he sighed, his last breath. Bree reached up, her tears falling silently from panda-mascara stricken eyes and she closed over Karl's bright blue eyes, she'd lost him when they were finally understanding one another after so many years of curt nods and crude jokes flashed in the frying pan. But now nothing more would come of their emotional and physical understanding, their souls had been lost and brought together by Bree's employment of Karl, and now she had lost him, his soul was lost once more, forever.

"It was for the best Bree, you know that. He would have hurt you like all of those other women in his life who've come and gone…" Orson told his wife as she stared at the pool of blood that had violently trickled down Karl's body and seeped into the sheets she ha bought for their rendez vous at the motel. Fresh new sheets, now dirtied by the aftermath of a torrid and prolonged affair.

Bree looked to her husband and she glared at him before he moved to her, and sighed, looking into her eyes sadly, she looked down and she said, "Why did you use my gun?"

"Well, I don't have a license and well I thought that maybe now without him...around we could get away, some place new?" Orson smiled hopefully, "The police will come looking for you, you know that…"

"Well, I'll be sure to point them in your direction" Bree bristled, she then began to get dressed once more, her eyes stinging like crazy as she pulled on her panties and then her dress, one of her good dresses, now which had blood on, spots from where the bullet had darted into Karl's body before killing him, sniffing she then looked to Orson and crossed the room to the telephone.

"Bree…what are you doing? I'd come to save you, save us!"

"I didn't need to be nor want to be saved by you" she replied, picking up the receiver.

"Bree come on, don't call the police-"

"How can I not?! There's a man dead here Orson! Who _you_ killed!" Bree yelled, "You didn't get a clean shot the first time with Mike so you had to try with Karl, and look, you succeeded! Happy now?!"

"Bree, call them and we leave…"

Bree looked to Orson, the phone in her hand, yet she had not yet dialled 911. She sighed and looked across to Karl, he deserved to be found, she should be with him, but Orson had used her gun, one he didn't have license to shoot so she would be charged with fraudulent usage of her firearm and probably charged with the murder of Karl, so she knew she had to get out of there and fast. She placed down the phone and sighed, looking to Orson, "You're right you know…" she nodded.

"What?"

"We have to leave, I'll call them, make sure I've got everything and we're gone…" Bree whispered, "But don't think for one minute I'm taking you back after this"

Orson sighed and stepped closer to her, he swallowed before reaching up with his thumb and first finger to stroke back her hair behind her ear, "Bree, I know you love me still, it hurts you to go through with this divorce I know it, that's why I came back, to help you, make you see that you love me deep down…"

"Well I'm not a fan of you right now after you murdered Karl" Bree snapped, but she knew what Orson was saying was right. She did still love him, it did hurt her to have filed for divorce, and it did hurt her somehow to be cheating with Karl. Bree had thought she was ready to move on away from her life being Mrs Orson Hodge, but she was far from it. Karl had been the one to say it, to question her judgement and request for the divorce, she should have listened to him. Karl would be alive and Evan still would have his father…_Evan_ was all Bree could think, "You've left a boy without his father Orson"

"Karl was headed towards the light sooner or later anyway…the way he knocked back those scotches…"

"Orson!" Bree hissed and then sighed harshly as she moved around the bed, wiping it over with a napkin, to remove any of her hair left there before she looked to Orson and sighed again, lighter this time, "Just call the goddam police so we can get out of here…" she said and looked to Karl before she subtly and disgustedly removed the condom, "Sorry Karl…I won't forget you, you'll be always in my mind…you'll be there forever and ever. And after that, still…" she whispered tenderly.

**End.  
**


End file.
